Adjusting to Human
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: Hal, Tom and Alex are human but adjusting to something normal is hard. Can they ever really forget what they were?


So I'm back – blame my muse. This one-shot wouldn't leave me alone!

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

They all had ways of coping with being human again. But they couldn't leave their old lives behind. No matter how hard they tried little things from their past lives always leaked through.

_Hal_

Hal still held his breath when he was paying for the weekly grocery shopping; the only difference now was he quickly remembered that breathing was a requirement not a habit anymore and let out a shuddering breath as soon as he left the store. He still felt uncomfortable touching anyone that wasn't Tom and Alex but always relaxed slightly when he remembered he could no longer see the vein pulse in people's throats.

Hal refused to have ketchup with any of his meals, claiming it was a distasteful substance. Tom and Alex knew it was because it reminded him of blood. They didn't say anything about it, just smiled and never offered it to him again.

There was a time that Hal's greatest weapon was his teeth. Alex quickly learned that although Hal was no longer a vampire, he did still like biting. He would press his lips to her throat, nuzzling his roughened jaw against it. He would nip and suck where her collarbone and base of her neck met. Whenever they made love Hal would always bite her shoulder, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark for the next few days. Alex expected Tom had already worked out why she had a sudden love of wearing scarves but she didn't really care what he thought.

Hal could never get rid of the murderous side of him, at least not completely. Alex found that out when a guy had tried to come on to her strongly. Luckily, Hal saved her before beating the guy black and blue. It took Alex's warm hand on his shoulder to remind him he was no longer that man. Hal wrapped his jacket around her small shoulders and took her home. Alex bandaged up his bruised hand, placing a light kiss on his knuckles. That was the first time they shared a bed. Neither of them told Tom about the incident, nor was it spoken of again. Hal knew he would have killed that guy if Alex didn't stop him, even as a human he was still capable of it. The difference was it wouldn't be for blood, it would be to protect the woman he loves. Hal never tells Alex the he is willing to kill for her.

_Alex_

Alex found she could no longer sleep alone. The darkness scared her; she often had nightmares about men with sticks and rope. On those nights she would tiptoe to Hal's room and climb in next to him. They would wrap themselves around one another and take comfort in the warmth they created. Neither was surprised when they woke up together in a compromising position. Instead they would lie in each others arms talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

Alex sometimes forgets she can no longer rent-a-ghost. She would always try and fail. Then she remembered why she couldn't. She would cry and lock herself in her room until the boys came back from work. She forgets she is no longer invincible, she can feel hot and cold. Alex tried pulling a prank on a police officer forgetting she is human and can be seen now. It ended up with her getting arrested. When Tom came to pick her up from the police station she broke down in tears. He engulfed her in a tight hug as she fought against him, beating her fists against his sides. Neither of them tells Hal about her meltdown. Instead they never speak of it. Alex never tells Tom it's not the last time it happens.

_Tom_

Tom never spends the full moon at home anymore. He says he needs to be alone. Hal and Alex don't say anything but they know where he will go. He sits in the woods for hours; sometimes visiting McNair's grave, other times just watching the moon.

He never goes down to the cellar anymore, at least not when the others are home. It's only when he is alone he enters the room. He traces each claw mark in the walls and on the floor. It hurts but it helps too.

There is still a box under his bed with all his stakes and vampire teeth in it. Sometimes he brings it out but he never opens it. He brushes off the dust and replaces it back under his bed.

Hal learnt Tom always avoids old men in wheelchairs at the hotel. He disappears for an hour or two and when he comes back he pretends nothing happened. Hal doesn't question him, he understands. Tom never tells Hal that he has a vial of his blood at home, just in case.

It's not perfect but they cope. When they are together everything is fine, they are happy. Its only when they are alone that the cracks show, that their old habits and personality leak through. It's because everything feels more real when they're together. Everything is feels complete.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

So what do you think?

Please review! Much Love!


End file.
